JUMP!
by MrsSand
Summary: Mello wants Matt to go swimming, but Matt's afraid of heights AND water... What will mello do to get him in? Not YAOI Made for my English class actually... So it's only implied boy love...


"Matt?" a voice asked me. I looked up to see my best friend Mello.

"Yeah, what?" I asked impatiently while playing my PSP. Mello frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Gosh, I just wanted ask you something, but if you're gonna stick your face in a stupid game then nevermind." he huffed and turned away. I shook my head and put the game on sleep. He always did this. Get all peeved then I have to cure it by being his slave.

"Fine... What do you want Slave driver?" I questioned. He glared, but flipped his hair back.

"I wanted to know if you'd go swimming with me... Will you please go?" he asked softly. I gulped and went back to playing my game. I never thouht he would ask for that!

"Uhh... Well, I can't go." I lied. I was never good at lying, especially to Mello. It was basically impossible to lie to him.

"Tsk. Matty, are you afraid of the water?" Mello asked and smirked. He knew he had me, I could feel it. The devious thoughts were all over his face.

"Ah... Maybe." I lied again. He sneered and bent down so he was eye level to me.

"Tell me... Now." he said seriously. I gulped and put my game on sleep.

"Yeah. So what?" I croaked. Mello giggled and stood up again, then extended a hand to me. I grabbed it and he stood me up.

"It'll be okay... It's only jumping off of a bridge." Mello promised as my eyes widened. No way was I going into the water that way! I hated heights too.

"Aha, no way Mell, not today." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you also afraid of heights?" he snickered. I glared and adjusted my yellow tinted goggles.

"Okay! Yes, I am afraid of heights." I fumed. Mello laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who did you get to scared of water and heights Matty?" he asked softly. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Meh. It all started when I was 10. I went swimming with my parents and I accidently swam into rapids. The rapids pulled my under and I almost went off of a waterfall. My dad saved me at the exact last second... That's why I swore never to go in the water again." I shivered. Mello gasped a bit and hugged me.

"No wonder you wouldn't go on the _Kali River Rapids _at Disney." Mello giggled.

"Aha, shut up." I scoffed and looked away. Mello giggled and hugged me tighter.

"It'll be okay... I'll hold your hand." Mello promised and kissed my cheek.

"I don't think so." I began.

"I'll get you a PS3..." he begged and back up towards the door. My eyes widened.

"80 gb?" I asked with curiousity in my eyes. He nodded slowly and smiled. His blue eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah."

"Count me in!" I cheered and ran out of the door. I had just got myself into something stupid, but who cares. I'm getting a PS3!

****

I stared at the cold water and shivered. I wasn't even in it the water and I was shivering like a tropical bird in the artic. Mello held my hand and smiled.

"I really think this is a bad idea Mello." I groaned and stepped back. Mello glared a bit and put a hand on his hip.

"Matt... You have to learn to swim eventually." he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna learn by jumping from a friggin' bridge!!!!" I freaked and backed up more.

"Matt, I'll be here." Mello smiled weakly. I gulped and stepped back over quickly.

"...Fine. I'll go." I gulped and hugged onto him.

"My hand Matt, I can't friggin' help you out if you're hugging me to death." he huffed. I let go and took his head.

"Right." I laughed nervously. Mello smiled and stepped closed to the edge.

"Okay, ready?" he quizzed. I nodded and looked at the sky.

_'Help me Lord!' _I thought and stepped onto the edge. I gulped and felt Mello fall in, and of course I fell in also, then, everything went cold and black.

****

I woke up to a bright white light in my face. I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, and guess what? Mello was sitting beside me.

"You went unconcious..." Mello giggled and stood up. I glared and ran a hand through my hair.

"You suck Mello." I hissed and crossed my arms over my chest. Mello sighed and hugged me.

"Was it that bad?" he frowned and held both of my hands.

"It was worse." I huffed and looked him in the eyes. His blue eyes showed sadness and forgiveness. I sighed and looked around. "Mello... I'm not angry at you." I smiled weakly. He giggled and hugged me tightly.

"Aha, thanks." Mello smiled and kissed my cheek. I laughed.

"Do I still get my PS3?" I asked and looked cutely at Mello. He laughed and ruffled my hair gently.

"Of course." Mello laughed and sat down again.

"Also... I'm never doing that again!" I scolded.

"Deal." Mello laughed. I sighed and laid back.

From that day on, Mello never asked me to do anything water or height related.


End file.
